The Journey For Love
by Dracon Rider
Summary: Ranma sets out to become stronger, to protect Akane, but he may be killed in the process,or endanger her even more. No Lemon or lime. Rating for future content. Ranma
1. Chapter 1

Legal stuff

The characters of the Ranma 1/2 universe are the creation and possession of the brilliant Rumiko Takahashi. I don't own anything except this story. Enjoy

* * *

Chapter one, Three weeks and one long night.

Three weeks had passed since the failed wedding and nothing yet had been accomplished. Well nothing that anyone but Saotome Ranma would know. Now the house and dojo had been fixed courtesy of Ranma himself. However reluctant the young martial artist had been at the onset of such a boring project, after the second day of work he gave up on his protests in favor of silence and had refused to speak to anyone. By day five to his own surprise he found himself to be enjoying the task. It gave him time to be by himself and think.

He would have been finished with the project in about a week and a half if not for the fact that he was Ranma Saotome and has at least three fiancés at any given time. He would complete a project like the floor only to find himself glomped onto by Shampoo only to be immediately smashed into a new crater, compliments of Akane Tendo, and other similar incidents ensued. In total between his fiancés, rivals, and other random people showing up and Screaming "DIE FOUL SORCERER" or "RANMA PREPAIR TO DIE" and always someone saying "Ranma is MY fiancé" he only had to fix the floor five times each wall twice and various holes in the ceiling nine times.

Not a word had passed his lips when he was awake in three weeks (except to arrange for trips to doctor Tofu's). The only person he wanted to talk to would only smash him into the floor, and other than that refused to even look at him even at meals when they sat side by side. In those three weeks Ranma had learned three things. One his feelings for Akane and how he would do anything to keep her safe, Two he was not yet strong enough to protect her, and three how to become stronger without putting Akane in more danger.

_During one of his many trips through the floor upon regaining consciousness he found himself inside a small cave underneath the dojo. The cavern had been dark and musky and only contained one thing a shrine with an etching of two dragons curling down the sides coming to rest facing each other with one scroll between them. The scroll its self was a magnificent piece of art encased inside of a metal case with the same two dragons etched into the sides. The scroll contained a reference to a fighting style called Dragon Soul although extremely veg on the details contained a map with directions to a place referred to as The Masters Cave where Ranma hoped to find more clues on how to be trained since he figured that the ones referred to as Master in the text were most likely long dead and gone._

SPLASH! Suddenly Ranma was snapped out of his memories to find himself sitting in the Kio pond and finding himself shorter with red hair and a lot less manly. "Fool boy don't let your guard down." Genma Saotome stated with a grin as his glasses gave of a sparkle. "Any fool could have taken you out in an instant I think it's about time that I GAAack-"Genma never finished his sentence as he found himself crushed by the bolder just thrown from the pond.

_Fool man_ Ranma thought to himself and he went to the kitchen for some hot water _at least I won't have to put up with him for much longer I'm leaving tonight and nothing is going to stop me, _he shrugged his shoulders, _although I should probably tell Akane before leavening and give her that._ Ranma sighed at this last thought it was going to be a long night

_

* * *

_

_That stupid baka hasn't spoken to me in three weeks what am I supposed to do!_ Akane found herself in her yellow duck pajamas, pacing around her room for the twenty-first night in a row every now and then she would drop to the ground and do a quick set of pushups or sit ups before returning to pacing trying without success to take her mind of her fiancé. She sat down hard on her bed _maybe he doesn't care after all I mean he even denies saying that he loves me… I KNOW that I heard him say it, but maybe I just … no he did he cares for me like I care for him he has to. I didn't agree to go through with the wedding just so he could have the water from the spring of drowned man._ Akane understood that she herself hadn't been all that forward after the incident either but she was bound and determined not to be the first one to break the silence.

Akane sighed remembering the last three weeks and had to admit that Ranma probably wouldn't be the first to break the silence in fact she was planning on giving up soon just to hear his voice. She was surprised when she found herself looking at Ranma as he worked with his shirt off, watching his toned and muscular figure as he moved… blushing at the memory Akane tried to turn her mind to something else other than Ranma. Failing miserably as she looked at the ceiling and remembered how he had had to fix it as well after punching a hole in the roof after landing from one of the hits from her mallet. She couldn't help a small smile as she admired the work that was done to the roof the baka had actually done a really good job and though no one in the family had told him everything he fixed looked better than the original. There was a small tapping on the window Akane's head snapped to the side and who was there but the exact person of her thoughts .

* * *

After dinner Ranma had gone to his room to finish packing. He wasn't all that worried about being discovered. At dinner most of the residence of the house had announced that they were going to various places Soun Tendo and Genma Saotome had gone to a local bar, Nibiki just said she was going out and no one had thought twice about asking her where knowing it would probably cost the 5,000 yen, and the oldest of the Tendos, Kasumi was going to see doctor Tofu.

Ranma grinned at this last thought doctor Tofu didn't actually know she was coming over Ranma had arranged for it to happen. He figured that it was about time the young doctor got over his fits of insanity every time he so much as thought about the oldest Tendo and decided this was the best way to do it. He had been sending her over every night for the past week and it seemed to be helping. When Ranma had gone to doctor Tofu's for his various injuries and Kasumi would walk in Ranma suffered less damage as a result.

Ranma looked at the clock 10:15. _Ah nuts I guess I should get going before everyone gets back_. Before closing the top of his bag Ranma removed a board from the floor pulled out a box and placed it in his pack. In this box were his most prized treasures several photos of a certain smiling martial artist a blue braid of hair and one dragon scroll. Lifting his pack from the ground, grabbing _those things _off the table, he took one last look around the room knowing it was going to be a long time before he could come back. Taking a breath to steal himself he jumped through the window and up to Akane's bedroom window looking in on his fiancé to find her smiling at the ceiling. That smile that made his heart stop, the smile that would make this the hardest part of saying goodbye. Bracing himself he rapped on the window. The near audible snap of her neck and instant loss of the smile took all the ease that was left out of Ranma.

"May I come in" Ranma stated in just over a whisper. Akane appeared to be in some sort of shock since she didn't instantly mallet him into the night sky. Instead she just gave a small bob of the head indicating it was ok for him to open the window and step inside the room over the desk that was underneath the window. _Well it's now or never_ "Akane I have some things I need to ask you will you promise to tell me the truth on your honor to any question I ask you tonight?" Akane's face turned red as she sputtered "Why the heck would I do something…"

"AKANE. Just yes or no I'll do the same for you, or I can leave right now." There was a pause in the room as Akane thought over her options. Eventually the answers to the questions she wanted to ask outweighed her fears "On my honor I agree".

Taking a breath Ranma asked the first question "Akane how do you feel about me?" All the blood drained for the martial artists face _remember your promise to yourself, and whatever happens don't cry it's not manly._"Ranma I… I know you're not perfect, you can't talk about you're feeling like everyone else you change into a girl" Ranma winced " and to afraid to hurt anyone, but you are kind, protective, an excellent martial artist, and you have a great" blush" body and I think I… I… I think I love you" Akane fell into silence looking at her fiancé searching his face for even the slightest hint that he may return her feelings, but it was no use Ranma's face was set impassively. Nothing was said for what felt like an eternity before Akane asked her question in no more than a whisper"what about you Ranma how do you feel for me?"

Ranma almost didn't hear her over his own thoughts._ Oh my gosh she really! _ _How can I…_ He mentally slapped himself…_ no I still have to tell her. This doesn't change the plan remember the trip and why you have to go!_ Finally pulling it together enough "Akane please don't interrupt what I'm about to say or I may never say it" _Here goes_ "Akane you're uncute, can't cook, aggressive, and a tomboy" Akane fell to the floor in shock, hand over her mouth, and tears pricking at her eyes. Ranma felt stabbed in the heart, but pushed on ahead "those words aren't good enough to describe you" Ranma reached down to the floor and lifted Akane back to her feet prepared to be struck at any moment. She was crying there were tears running down her face. _It's time to end this. _Carefully pulling her into an embrace he said in her ear "You are much better than that… you are beautiful, energetic, funny, sexy, and you may be a tomboy but you're MY tomboy and I think that I… I.. L..Lov…Love you too" he felt Akane's arms tighten around his body pulling him close sobbing into his shoulder quickly soaking his trademark red Chinese shirt.

He let her cry for a little while before pulling her away from him to look into her eye. Her face was tear streaked but that didn't change how beautiful she looked only to fan the flame burring inside him the need to hold her and protect her. "Kane I know you may not be ready for this" Ranma reached into his pocket for _That_ "I've been so afraid that you wouldn't return my feelings that I kept pushing you away, and our engagement has always been arranged, but I'm asking you for myself now. Will you marry me?"

It took Akane a moment to remember how to breathe looking at Ranma on one knee before her holding out a ring to her a look of hope and complete vulnerability on his face. "Oh Ranma I thought you would never ask" Akane smiled at him grabbing his hand "YES"

_she… She… SHE SAID YES!_ Ranma was more happy right at this moment than he had been in his entire life. However, his logical thinking cut into his joy reminding him _now tell her the rest_. Ranma stood and closed the distance between himself and Akane kissing her timidly on the cheek and slipping the ring on her finger"before anything else happens Akane I'm leaving" Akane stiffened "I'm not going forever it's just a training trip but I may be gone for a year" she just stared at him. He had just told him that he loved her and wanted to marry her and now he was going to leave _I don't think so_ "I'm coming with you" Ranma shook his head "I can't let you it's too dangerous and that's why I have to go I can't protect you yet"

Akane tried to interrupt "BUT.."

"Akane please trust me I will be back but I can't put you in danger anymore when I leave my problems will follow"

"Ranma I want to become stronger too" Akane said becoming irritated about the direction the conversation had turned. "I know Kane and I've already thought about it. Now think about this you're not strong enough to beat any of my fiancés except Kodachi yet" Ranma held up his hand to hold off the angry stream of comments "I said YET." He walked over to the window where he had left his pack and from the outside pocket removed a large envelope "I've written instructions and modifications to your technique." _I hope she sees the logic._

Akane sighed resigned to the fact that she knew the truth about her own skills, and that if Ranma didn't want to be followed, which was obviously the case, then there was no way she would be able to find him. "But what about when I've done everything you've written for me to do? Do I just sit around doing nothing while you're out there risking your life for me?"

Ranma shook his head "I'll be writing letters daily to you and no matter where I am even if you don't know where I am the letters will always make it to me." Akane rolled her eyes, folding her arms "and how's that going to work baka if I don't know where you are how can I send you a letter"

"Remember the old lady that helped me out after I had first learned the nekoten?" Akane nodded "well before she died she gave me a set of two rings, one of which you are wearing now, the rings have a spell on them that if you put your hand on top of your letter and whisper 'to the one that I love' before putting the letter in the mail box it will always find its way to the person wearing the other ring." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a second ring, a simple gold band with blue and green streaks through it, and slid it on his finger "I'm wearing the other ring"

When he finished speaking Akane took a step toward him and he closed his eyes tensing. _Here it comes she's going to slap me I just… Whaaaaa?..._Ranma had no clue what had just happened he was braced for the slap, but it had never came. Instead he felt a soft pressure on his cheek that sent flames racing down his back and chest, only for them to be rocketed out to every extremity he had by the soft presents of a hugging martial artist. Numbly Ranma lifted his arms from where they had been laying limply at his sides to return the hug.

"Oh Ranma…" Akane whispered in his ear "You've though of everything. I'll miss you my baka" she felt his arms gain strength around her as Ranma realized that this was her acceptance.

"I'll miss you too, and I promise to write you every day no matter what." He paused before continuing "if you ever were to decide that you no longer L…Love me just stop writing me."

Akane pulled back from him and looked into his stormy eyes "NEVER" she vowed knowing that there was no way she could ever cease to love him.

They were so close, barely an inch apart, hearts beating in rhythm, as the blood pulsed throughout their entire bodies. As the meager distance closed "Ranma tell me again how you feel for me… what you said at the very end" all the insecurities Ranma had ever had about expressing his feelings faded into nonexistence, as he said the most truthful words he had ever said "I love you" the distance closed for their first real kiss. No nekoten, no outside influences, just two people genuinely in love. Fire spread from every contact point until they were entirely consumed…

…

…..

…

..

.

After an unknown time they broke apart, and time began to matter again. Ranma turned and picked up his pack, put it on his shoulders and took one last look at the woman (he had never thought of her that way before) that he loved.

"Before I leave I need to tell you one more thing now that you've consented to be my" blush "wife. I'm not going to keep secrets from you any longer there is one thing in my first letter that is going to upset you very much, I don't have time right now to tell you what it is, and even if I did you probably wouldn't believe me. I trust you enough to deal with the problem without killing the culprit."

Akane stepped close to him and gave him one last hug. "I trust you." She said as she let go of him and tried to hide a tear. _This is going to be so hard. _Ranma noticed the tear reached out his hand and gently brushed it away.

"I will be back I promise you" and with that he leapt out the window and ran over the rooftops. Running into the night with only the moon for company Ranma finally let one tear slip down his face. _This is going to be a long night._

* * *

Back in the room Akane watched as her future husband leapt from house, to house. Reaching up with one hand she touched her lips and sighed closing the window. Laying on her bed staring at the ceiling she thought to herself; _This is going to be a long night, _feeling her lips one more time.

* * *

Authors note.

Hi everyone hope you enjoyed please read and review. Let me know what you think. Anyone looking for lemon or lime you will be disappointed. If you like it don't worry about me not posting the entire story in good time I plan to have it done before June of this year. If it was difficult to read let me know so i can reformat.


	2. Chapter 2

Legal stuff

The characters of the Ranma 1/2 universe are the creation and possession of the brilliant Rumiko Takahashi. I don't own anything except this story. Enjoy

Quick note remember this is my world of Ranma things like school and the seasons may not match up with the originals just bare with me.

* * *

Chapter 2 Discovered

The sun was bright in her eyes stealing away what little sleep she managed to gain. Akane groaned trying to hide her head under the pillow. It had indeed been the long night that had promised it's self to be. Even after accepting that she wouldn't be able to follow Ranma on his trip she had packed, and unpacked seven times before the rest of the family had even come home. To avoid telling anyone that Ranma was gone for as long as possible the door was locked and the lights turned out. What followed was worse than the packing. Akane tried everything she could think of to not think about how long she was going to be without her favorite person. Counting sheep turned into counting Ranmas. Counting down from one thousand only reminded her how many days left till he would be back. And there was always the worry, no matter how small, that this was all a dream and she would wake up in the morning to find that nothing had changed. She finally fell asleep out of sheer mental exhaustion.

There was a tapping on the door "Have you seen Ranma this morning Akane?" Kasumi called gently through the door.

Akane groaned again and told the truth, "No I haven't seen him this morning" _and I won't see him tomorrow or the day after that…_ _I still haven't read the letter he left yet, _she thought trying to drag herself out of the slight depression that had set in. The letter in question sat on the table still unopened. Rolling out of bed Akane sat at the table and ripped open the letter at the seam, and pulled out two sets of papers one was three papers long and the other seemed like a mini novel. She set aside the larger of the two and started on the first.

My dearest Akane,

You're probable still upset about being left behind- Akane snorted _you bet your sweet life I am_- and heck I understand, I would be too. But I wanted you to be able to complete your goal of being the best martial artist. At least I hope that is your goal or none of my instructions will be of any use to you, and I need you to understand that you MUST follow every word of what I have written or you WILL NOT progress. If you accept then read the other set of papers…

Akane's jaw dropped as she looked at the other papers thinking of how much information was written inside. _I'm not that bad am I?_ But Ranma was right about her wanting to be the best martial artist and so decided to take this as just one more challenge.

…you probable just stopped and thought about how much work it's going to be and are wondering if you're really that bad- Akane blushed _how the heck did he know I would do that- _and now you're wondering how I know-_WOW how did he do that-_ I know you better than you think I do I don't spend all my time sneaking looks at you and not learn something. OH Shoot! I didn't write that. Now you probable think I'm a pervert again. Sorry but it is the truth you amaze me. You're so graceful and you're smile is soooo… SHOOT I'm doing it again sorry. Where was I? Oh yah so most of the instructions are describing drills and a development schedule and not commenting on your form.

Now that that's out of the way I need to tell you something I should have told you a long time ago and it involves my honor and a little black piglet…..

Akane was sitting at the breakfast table squeezing the life out of a bowl while trying to keep herself from glaring at her father. Akane still wasn't one hundred percent sure that everything Ranma had written was the truth, but what he had written has an uncanny feel to it. She was determined that the next time she saw P-Chan she was going to pour really hot water over him, but if she found that Hibiki boy first she was going to splash him with ice cold water before the eternally lost boy knew what hit him. THEN it would be time to deal with her father.

She took some deep breaths to steady herself "what's bothering you sis" Nibiki asked with a hint of amusement in her voice. Akane finished her breakfast before replying "believe me Nibiki what's bothering me is not something you can afford." She got up to put her dishes in the kitchen as she announced "I'm going to be in the dojo all day today so please don't bother me". When Akane went upstairs to change Soun asked Genma, who was currently in panda form, "what did Ranma do this time?" Genma just held up a sign that said 'I'm just a panda' then flipped it over and read 'wanna play a round of shogi? "I thought you'd never ask" as the father of the house pulled out the pieces.

Akane trained all day because it was Saturday and that's what was called for. She had been upset when she had started after breakfast. In the letter Ranma had decided that she shouldn't read all the information at once, and so had instructions for her to stop reading at the end of page one saying "this is all you need to know for now DO NOT go on or you will ruin yourself. Do these first parts until you can successfully complete ALL of the steps EXACTLY how I told you." Now after a full day without a break for lunch (as instructed for Saturdays) Akane finally understood why she couldn't move on to the next part. She was nowhere near matching what Ranma had described and was a little frustrated. "Akane! Mail!" Akane set her feet back on the ground feeling the blood rush out of her head after holding a handstand for over ten minutes. She groaned at the stiffness in her muscles. Walking out of the dojo she met Kasumi in the yard "There's no return address on it" Kasumi stated with slight puzzlement. Akane knew who it was from and started spin the ring on her finger as she took the letter from her sister. The movement didn't escape the notice of the eldest daughter and she gasped "Oh my" Akane simply walked up the stairs to read her first letter.

* * *

It had indeed been a long night for Ranma he had ran till the sun came up but had been unable to run fast enough for him to forget what he had left behind. In the early hours of the morning he had stopped in front of a dojo. After calming his breathing he knocked on the door. A few moments later an elderly man opened to door "who are you and what business do you have at my dojo?"

Ranma carefully examined the old man before requesting "I need a place to rest from my travels. I will only stay for one night and then will be moving on if you are willing"

The old man smiled _so he's a martial artist_ "Come in; come in. You look as if you are about to pass out" Ranma thanked the man and entered through the door. The old man introduced himself as simply gramps and was overly willing to give Ranma anything he needed. In turn Ranma only wished to rest and slumped down in a corner and fell asleep. He didn't wake till afternoon and decided that it was time to write his first letter. That task complete he sat in meditation for the remainder of the day playing with his chi. That night at dinner with gramps and his wife who insisted she be called mamma gramps. Ranma received his first letter from Akane it had somehow ended up mixed in with the letters from the tenants and had left them rather perplexed until Ranma had explained about the ring he was wearing. "You have something really special you know that boy?" the old man said with a small grin "the magic would not work unless two were truly really in love. You are one lucky man." Ranma bowed his head and excused himself to read his letter.

_She is soooo mad at me._ Ranma had just finished the letter which informed him that Akane was not happy about her pig, didn't quite believe him yet, and she was thinking about forgiving him sometime in the future. _So there is hope _he smiled in spite of himself. She had signed the letter Love Akane. That one word was going to be the thing keeping him going for the next twelve months. He folded the letter carefully and put it into the box. Pulling out the dragon scroll to plan where his next stop would be.

* * *

Dinner had not been a pleasant experience that night when Akane had announced that she had not seen Ranma since the previous day and was not going to be seeing him for three hundred sixty more and so people should just stop asking. Soun had burst into tears yelling about how the two households would never be united, as Genma had tried unsuccessfully to force Akane to go after his son. Nibiki sat in shock she had been trying all day to locate Ranma because he was the number one source of profit. She quickly recalculated all the bets placed on the boy before running upstairs to make a few phone calls. She was going to have to get the details from Akane soon or run the risk of losing most of her money. Kasumi just gave her trademark "oh my" resolving to talk to her youngest sister later that night. Akane left her dinner and went to the dojo so she could be alone and continue her training. Later that night sitting in the furo she was glad that tomorrow she wouldn't have to train, it was the only day of the week that Ranma had given her to recuperate, and she could tell even after the first day that she would need every Sunday that she could get in the way of recovery.

When she returned to her room she found both her sisters waiting for her Kasumi waiting by the door and Nibiki lounging on her bed reading the latest edition of CASH magazine. Kasumi folded her arms, and cut right to the chase "Explain the ring Akane. Right now." Nibiki's jaw hit the floor. She hadn't even noticed till that moment. She was in shock for the second time in as many hours. _I must be getting soft if Kasumi is noticing things before I am._ Not that the middle daughter had anything against her sister, but she never really thought of her as the most observant person in the world.

Akane blushed deep but didn't say anything. Instead of answering she walked over to her closet and pulled a lock box from the back corner. She opened it pulling Ranma's letter out of her pocket kissed it and locked it in the box returning it to its corner she stood and turned to face out her window. Kasumi tried one more time "Akane sweetie please"

Akane didn't appear to be paying attention to either of her sisters. She had a faraway look in her eyes as she stared out the window she lifted her hand to her lips and brushed them remembering the presents of something past. "He proposed" she whispered so quietly that Kasumi had to ask "Sorry hun what was that?"

Akane finally turned to face her sister's unfallen tears glistening in her eyes "He proposed" Nibiki stared for a moment before asking "Who did?"

"Ranma" Akane sighed looking out the window again. Nibiki's heart of ice melted at that one word. Akane had said Ranma's name with such love, and longing that you could feel the ache that his absence had created in her younger sister's heart. "And then he left to become stronger. So that we can get married and not have to worry about fiancés, or rivals, or gods, and we can raise our" blush "children without fearing for their lives."

Kasumi finally understood what had been troubling her youngest sister all day. How she had been happy one moment, angry the next, and then sad. She walked over to Akane and rapped her in a hug "Well I believe congratulations are in order" she squeezed tightly. Nibiki was still stunned on the bed.

"Nidiki please don't tell anyone yet I'll pay you if I have to" Akane said as she broke from her sisters embrace and stood eyeing the middle daughter. _This is what Ranma asked of me. Just another thing to keep me safe for as long as possible._

"No charge this time sis" Akane was more than a little shocked after all her sister had NEVER before kept something secret without a price. "Don't look so surprised little sis, but if you ever tell anyone I have a heart it'll never happen again got it." Akane giggled "Even Ranma?" Kasumi held her hand to cover the smile that was leaking across her face. A look of horror crossed Nibiki's face "EXPECIALY Ranma". The Tendo sisters couldn't hold it in any longer and all three burst out laughing holding their sides in pain, tears streeking their faces.

After the last of the giggles subsided Kasumi turned back to the subject at hand "Now tell us exactly what happened. Akane was feeling remarkably better after their laugh "Well last night after you all had left I was in my room when there came a tapping at my window…."

* * *

He was trying to sleep he really was. _I'm the world's greatest martial artist; I'm supposed to be able to master my body right? The why can't I sleep? _The answer was obvious, even to himself. There was only one thing that could ever keep Ranma from falling asleep, and that was Akane. After planning the next leg of his trip he had worked out for two hours trying to tire himself out before attempting to sleep, but alas he had failed to do so. Ranma sat up; abandoning sleep for the moment knowing it was hopeless. Opting for practice a new chi technique that he had discovered earlier in the day; instead of trying running around tireing himself out. He had discovered the technique by accident when he was reading the dragon scroll, he had laid on his back holding the scroll above him and was shocked to see there was extra writing coming through the page. Ranma closed his eyes, the technique was supposed to create some kind of impenetrable shield of chi, so he concentrated. Concentrated on how the room was dark so dark he must protect from the dark. _Focus, Focus on hardening the chi into a tangible shell that can protect you from any attack._ _Even Akane's mallet _Ranma grinned _if I can master this I can't be hit by anything_. Ranma noticed light on the lids his eyes. They shot open the room was bathed in a golden light. Then the light was gone and the room dark again. _What the heck was that?_ _Was that my… no way it couldn't be. Could it? I've got to try._ Ranma concentrated on his chi again this time keeping his eyes open. _It's dark so dark protect, harden, tangible._ A deep blue hue was seeping out of his body forming a wobboly shell, Ranma concentrated harder the shell stopped wavering. Ranma let go of the flow of chi letting it dissipate into the darkness. Ranma frowned if that was his chi "where did the other light come from?" he said out loud scratching his head. He reviewed the process in his head again _I concentrated on my surroundings…. Then focused on my chi…. Then hardened it to protect… then I thought about… _It hit him like a train blowing his mind. He sat there in the darkness for a long time before testing his theory.

When he had his shell one more time firm and glowing he concentrated on one last thing… a thin wisp of gold snaked out of the chi emanating from his chest encircling the deeper blue chi as it went. The wisp gained in size and split rapping around the entire chi shell. Swirling in a perfect golden blue Ranma reached out his hand _So I am stronger this way_ Ranma smiled _if pops could see me now_ he sat there in has swirling shell for a long time remembering why he was stronger. He laid down and the shell shifted with him fading into sleep the shell dissipated into the atmosphere. Gramps looked in on his guest and wondered why the boy emanated a small golden hue.

* * *

In another part of the country a certain martial artist was dreaming of her favorite person wrapped in blue and gold.

School had started that morning. Sunday had been surprisingly quiet, only Shampoo had shown up asking "where husband be" she had simply been told "out" and Shampoo left without a fight. Akane had found herself extremely sore from the day before and so had only rested and written an extra long letter to Ranma she told him about her dream, and how practice had gone, and she had still not seen P-chan and was about ready to go look for him. In turn she had received a letter describing a new technique Ranma had learned about and sounded a lot like the dream that she had.

That was yesterday this was today, Monday and it was going to be a very long day. She had woken up early to go running like she tried to every morning; however Ranma had insisted that she carry around a pack full of led weights, in addition to leg weights, and as if that wasn't enough he wanted her to run on the fences to work on her balance. Her regular rout took her twice as long because she kept falling. After breakfast Akane started the next stage of what was to be her new daily routine. Fence walking… again except this time she had to walk on her hands, now don't get the wrong idea but there was one thing that Ranma forgot about. The school uniform for the girls involved a skirt, and well… you get the picture. Luckily for Akane she could think ahead a little and decided that she would ware sweats to school and then change when she got there. Promising herself that she would write Ranma about it later she set off for school. She only would have fallen once if it weren't for a certain Chinese Amazon who instead of looking who she was landing on with her bike just aimed for the spot where Ranma's head usually was and in case you don't remember that would be right above the fence.

"NI H…." Shampoo stopped her usual morning greeting short in confusion "why angry girl on fence not husband?" Shampoo looked around "where husband I no see?" Akane stood up from where she had fallen and brushed herself off her battle aura flaming around her _Akane remember control._ Akane deflated a little remembering words form Ranma's last letter _control is your best chance of defending yourself or attacking if you don't have it you become clumsy and will lose._ Instead of pounding Shampoo into the ground like she had planned Akane got back on the fence "he's not around anymore" was all she said continuing toward school leaving a totally confused Shampoo behind.

Akane arrived at school moments before the bell rang "DIE SOUTOME RANMA!" Kuno shouted as Akane walked through the gates of the school, the blue thunder stopped dead in his tracks by one foot from Akane. "Get a life Kuno Ranma's not even here today and…" the bell rang "DANG IT KUNO YOU'VE MADE ME LATE!" the number of people orbiting the earth suddenly went up by one.

Akane ended up in the hall with buckets again. _This is getting to be a bad habit. You would think that without Ranma here to get into trouble I'd be able to at least make it to class on time._ Akane sighed, it had only been three days so far, _and I miss him more than I thought I ever could._ When she finally made it back into class she couldn't concentrate, she kept spinning the ring on her finger, and (believe it or not) making wedding plans.

"Kane?" Akane looked up from her ring "are we going to lunch or not?" the bell rang and her friends Yuka and Sasorie where standing by her desk waiting for her to go to lunch.

"Yah sure I'm coming" she grabbed her bento box and headed out to the lawn.

"Wow Kane you've been really out of it today" Akane was playing with her ring again "Sorry I've got a lot on my mind today" they sat down under their usual tree and took out their lunches. Akane pulled out a juice box and took a sip.

"It's got to do with that new ring right" Yuka asked. Akane spit out her juice coughing. "I um.. (cough) it's just (cough)" Sasorie was excited "Was it Ranma did he finally ask you?" Akane was looking around in a panic "Shush! I don't want anyone to know yet!"

"Know what wench." Ukyo had come up behind Akane holding a bento she had made for Ranma "where my Ranmakun is" Akane spun around;_ I guess it's to late now _"three things Ukyo. One if anyone is a wench it's YOU. Two I don't know where Ranma is. And three Ranma purposed to ME and I have the ring to prove it." With that she held up her hand. Ukyo saw the ring, dropped the bento she had been holding, and stepped back like she'd been slapped "YOU'RE LIEING I'M THE CUTE FIANCE" she reached to her back for her battle spatula only to find that it wasn't there, it had been left back at her restaurant. Ukyo never usually fought fist to fist, but decied that this time she could make an exception. She leaped for Akane. Akane stepped to one side and the punch missed her and instead smashed into the tree that had behind her. There was a sickening pop as Ukyo's hand crumpled with the impact with the tree leaving bones sticking through the skin of her hand. Ukyo looked at her hand, looked up at Akane, then back at her hand before collapsing on the ground unconscious.

There was a stunned silence over the entire school grounds. Akane stepped forward, picked up Ukyo, slung her over her shoulder, and began to walk off in the direction of the hospital. There was a tinkle of a bell and for the second time that day Akane found herself hit by a flying bike driven by a purple haired girl. Akane didn't fall over and instead of being squashed forcing Shampoo to jump off her head. "Where husband?" Akane just kept walking. Shampoo was not use to being ignored, so she switched tactics "What did violent girl do to spatula girl?"

Akane looked over her shoulder at Shampoo "If you want to know what happens don't show up late." Looking back forward, she left. _This is not how I wanted to spend my day. It's a long way to the hospital._

The school grounds got noisy again as people started gossiping, Nibiki was surrounded by people wanting money, information, or making bets. The bento that had been for Ranma was left untouched on the ground. Where it had been dropped, forgotten about by everyone but the janitor; who cleaned it up later that day muttering about messy children.

* * *

Akane had just walked into the house after taking Ukyo to the hospital, when she heard a familiar voice in her yard "Curse you Saotome Ranma come out from wherever you are; I know you're here somewhere!" Akane's blood started to boil she was standing just inside of the front door almost frozen in place. Looking around Akane spotted a vase of fresh flowers that was on a corner table by the stairs. Picking it up she headed outback to the sound of the lost boys voice. "RANMA WHERE ARE YO…. Oh hi Akane have you seen Ranma?"

Akane walked toward Ryoga as she replied "No I haven't Ryoga and I haven't seen him for a few days" _that bandana that stupid bandana why haven't I made the connection before._ Ryoga relaxed at the news letting down his guard. "So umm… Akane err…" the lost boy blushed "what are the flowers for?"

"They're for you" Akane said with a smile that didn't reach her eyes. Ryoga stood there stunned as he got splashed with the contents of the vase. For a moment Ryoga didn't know what happened to him or why Akane was so much taller until a vase smash itself on his now small black head, and instead of a cry of pain came a pig's squeal. He had been discovered.

Akane's battle aura flared blood red as she looked down at the little pig tangled in cloths. _Ranma was right dang it! If that perverted little pig doesn't start moving he's going to DIE!_ To mad for words Akane brought her foot back and kicked the pig through the back wall of the yard and into the alley by the house leaving a pig shaped hole in the wall. Ryoga regained his senses and went running down the alley as fast as his little legs could take him trying to get away from the Tendo home as quick as possible.

Akane almost blasted her way through the wall after the stupid pig. she even raised her hand to smash her way through when "_I trust you enough to deal with the problem without killing the culprit" _Akane sighed remembering Ranma's words, she turned and went to the dojo instead to continue her training, needing to blow off some steam. She would deal with her _father_ at dinner after she wrote her letter to Ranma.

* * *

The mail carrier had just picked up the mail from the Tendo home and was walking down the road whistling a tune happily, when his feet were knocked out from under him. He landed painfully on his back with letters falling all around him. He looked up to find what had knocked him over but only saw a small black and white blur turning the next corner. The man started picking up the fallen mail, hoping he still had all of it.

* * *

Ranma had just started a fire to heat some water after his training that day. He had been following a river north and decided that he could use a little challenge so he had walked all day in the river in his girl form (of course). He dried off and started his letter while his water heated. There was a crack of a stick being broken. Ranma spun around on the spot to see an extremely small very weary Ryoga. Ranma let his guard down walking over to the little pig as he collapsed. There was a letter stuck in his bandana Ranma pulled it out and read who it was addressed to. He started to laugh it, was his letter from Akane. Wondering how Ryoga got the letter Ranma opened it and started to read.

Ranma was frowning when he finished looking down at the sleeping pig "So you've been discovered" Ranma didn't like the idea forming in his head as he pulled out his letter to finish it. _Forgive me Ryoga but there's something I need you to do and you're not going to like it._

* * *

Authors note

Sneaky of me isn't it to leave it like that. Ha ha ha. Review please. I'm working on chapter three right now so bye for now.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for the delay. Writers block sucks! Oh ya and Legal stuff.

The characters of the Ranma 1/2 universe are the creation and possession of the brilliant Rumiko Takahashi. I don't own anything except this story. Enjoy

**The Rain Begins**

Ryoga couldn't believe where he was. Sure he had promised Ranma he would _try_ to make it tonight, but he thought that it would take him at least a month to get here. Where was he? Right back at the Tendos for the second time that day, no correct that, the fifth time that day. It just seemed like fate was pulling him here. The first time he found himself there he had immediately ran away. Ten minutes later he found himself at the front door again. Changing tactics he walked away but it yielded similar results. By this point Ranma had accepted that fate was trying to kill him as punishment, and almost knocked on the door when Soun Tendo went sailing through the air crying before being knocked unconscious by a telephone pole. Ryoga figured that now was not the best time to show his face again; after all he didn't really want to die. He tried to walk away with his eyes closed. When he opened them again he cursed his luck. Now that he wanted to get lost he couldn't! _What is so bloody important about this stupid letter that it requires me to die?_ Deciding that it was time to stop stalling, He rang the doorbell praying that someone other than Akane would answer.

Luckily for him Kasumi answered the door "Konichi…" she stopped mid-greeting she stood there for a moment startled, then glared at the lost boy.

Ryoga knew he was in BIG trouble Kasumi didn't glare at anyone… EVER. If looks could kill, he'd be dead. And here he was getting the look of death from the calmest person in the world. He swallowed "I have something for Akane"

"You are NOT welcome here, and I'm sure Akane doesn't want anything from you." Kasumi went to shut the door when Ryoga stuck his foot in the door.

"Sorry let me rephrase that I have a letter from RANMA for Akane." Ryoga was sweating; he didn't really want to see Akane right now, or to be glared at by her sister, but Ranma had promised.

"Well then you can give me the letter and then you can leave" Kasumi held out he hand for the letter.

Ryoga stared at her hand. It was so tempting to just let her have the letter. He found himself reaching for the letter in his pack, when his hand froze his mind locking up. _I need to restore my honor. Ranma promised that if I delivered this letter to Akane in person and wait till she reads it, that Akane first wouldn't kill him, and second may be willing to help me restore my tattered honor. If not then at least he had tried, and Ranma always keeps his promises. _"Ranma asked me to deliver it myself, and I'm going to keep my word to Ranma no matter what." _It's my turn to keep my word._

Kasumi frowned "I'll let you in because of Ranma but don't be too surprised if she kills you. She's in the dojo practicing you can find your own way." Ryoga wasn't sure if this was supposed to be punishment or a blessing, but he bowed anyway. After all he could wander around the house for hours before actually finding the dojo because of his sense of direction.

Ryoga started out in the opposite direction from Kasumi figuring that he should get started. As it happened his trip didn't take all that long. In fact less than a minute later he stood in front of the dojo in a panic. Once again his ability to get lost failed him. _This can't be happening no matter what I do I can't get away even for a few extra minute… I guess it's karma for the nights spent in Akane's room. Here I go._

Akane was upside down, facing away from the door, doing hand stand pushups, In addition there were weight belts around her waist and legs. Ryoga couldn't decide if it was better to interrupt her now or wait till she was done with her exercise. He decided to wait for her to finish. After all she might be tired and less likely to do permanent damage. He knelt on the floor and pulled out Ranma's letter, setting in front of him he waited. He closed his eyes and tried to meditate, till Akane was done. He didn't have to wait long

1330… 1331…1332…. Akane had calmed down allot since hitting he father over the front wall and into a telephone pole. 1343….1344….1345….She promised herself that she wouldn't hit him again (at least not as hard) and she wouldn't talk to him for the next month at least. 1350….1351….1352…..It had been obvious after dinner when Akane had announced that she knew about Ryoga's curse that her father had already known, and when she explained how she knew her father had gone pail and started to sweat. It was about that time that she hit him. 1375…1376….1377…..Then she had to explain why she had to her sisters.

1397…1398…...1399….1400… Akane collapsed on the ground exhausted. _Dang that's a lot of pushups. If Ranma went through this kind of training it's no wonder he's as strong as he is… and he wants me to do this till I can at least do 5000._ Her arms burned for all the training she had done that day, but she was glad. She hadn't trained this hard in her life._ I better shower before bed._ Akane pushed herself off the ground with a groan. _I'm going to hurt _really_ bad tomorrow._ She bowed to the plack on the dojo wall and turned around to find Ryoga kneeling on the ground by the door with his forhead touching the floor.

Akane's vision turned instantly red when she saw the lost boy. Without a second thought she rushed him. All thoughts of weariness forgotten, not caring that he was bowing to her, she kicked him sending his body into the wall. She followed quickly after, pinning him to the wall by his thought before he got within reach of the floor. "HOW DARE YOU COME BACK TO THIS HOUSE!" she screamed as the boy struggled for breath. She wanted to hold him there till he died for coming near her, and she probably would have. However the workout on her arms for that day had been too much not allowing her to keep the boy in the air, or pinned to the wall.

Ryoga started coughing the moment Akane's hand left his thought, gasping for air. Akane wasn't done with him yet she kicked him again in the ribs sending him into the ceiling, but not before she felt his ribs break, cracking and popping.

Akane stood there in shock realizing what she had done. Ryoga's body hit the floor, face down, and didn't move. Akane stepped back, _have I killed him?_ Akane took another step back. _What am I going to tell Ranma… he… he…_

' _I trust you enough to deal with the problem without killing the culprit.'_

_How could he ever trust me again when I just… just… k… killed…_

...

…..

…..

…

..

.

Ryoga moved taking a raged breath and groaning in pain. _He's alive._ Akane slumped to the floor in relief. She was on the verge of tears _I haven't betrayed his trust._ She held in her tears by shear force of will. She was _not_ going to let Ryoga see her cry.

"Why are you here?" Ryoga slowly turned his head to face Akane, but before he could speak Akane added with venom "If it's to apologies I don't want to hear it."

Ryoga slowly shook his head "I'm here… to give… letter from…" Ryoga had to pause for breath to get out his sentence. He reached for the letter that was in his pocket, "Ran…" he almost had the letter out when he passed out.

_He couldn't have… Ranma's letter…_

Akane went over to the boy rolled him over and took the letter. It had her name on it in Ranma's hand writing. She opened it as she walked away and sat down on the opposite side of the room where she couldn't hear labored breathing.

My dearest Akane,

Forgive me. I've sent this letter with Ryoga knowing that it could mean his death. I would like not to have to do this to you; especially the same day that you have had conformation of what has been happening without your knowledge, but I need you to understand why I have sent you this letter in this way.

I chose today because you have just started your training, and if you are following my training guidelines then you should be far more tired than normal. I trust that Ryoga isn't dead because of this, but I wouldn't be surprised if he were in the hospital. Do not be ashamed if you have hurt him greatly, it is no more than he deserves. But back to the reason for me sending him today, you have probably broken some of his bones even though you are tired. This shows your strength and power as you are right now; however by the end of the week (following the plan I've laid out for you) you'll be stronger than Ryoga, and if you don't learn control, and you were to hit him in the chest or face you will probably kill him instantly.

I'm always pulling my punches when I fight anyone, and that is why I have never fought you. If I were to kill you by accident I could never forgive myself, but this isn't about me it's about you. I'm going to add one more thing to your training. I want you to cook daily until you can cook at least a three coarse meal without burning, mutating, poisoning, or making the food inedible in any way, and don't stop till you can make your meals better than Kasumi (you can test it out on your father as punishment if you want). Please don't be mad at me for telling you the truth. You can't cook, yet, and I believe it's because of your temper. You want a great meal done now, but it's going to take time, but I know you can do it. You can do anything. Even not kill someone, who by the way if you haven't gotten him to a doctor please do.

Akane I love you. Do you still trust me? It's up to you what you do with Ryoga, it's your honor that has been tarnished, but please don't ban him from the house you know he won't show up on purpose. The final choice goes to you. There is more that I want to talk to you about, but Ryoga is waking up and I need to get him back to you before you go to bed. I miss you very much

Love,

Ranma

Akane sighed folding the letter _I've got a lot to think about_. She got up slowly aching from every muscle and walked out of the dojo without looking back at the boy on the floor. The trip to the house was a long one every step took more effort than it should have Kasumi and Nibiki were waiting in the living room.

"Do I need to call doctor Tofu or the morgue?" Nibiki asked folding her arms with a smirk.

Akane sighed, "Call Tofu Ono Ryoga's in the dojo, tell him that I'm not sure what's broken." Akane paused "Don't let Ryoga leave till I've talked to him." She slowly walked up the stairs to her room and closed the door.

Nibiki waited for a few moments to make sure that Akane wasn't coming back out of her room. "Doc you can come out now." Doctor Tofu walked out of the kitchen where he had been waiting. "Did you hear that Doc?"

Doctor Tofu was doing his best not to look at Kasumi "Yes I see what you ment now when you called and I'm glad you did before now it sounded like she got him really good… (his glasses started to fog as his eyes twitched from the effort of not looking) if you'll excuse me I'll tend to Ryoga now" and with that he walked out of the house toward the dojo.

Kasumi sighed as she watched the doctor leave the room. _He is so cute_. "I'll go check on Akane in a few minutes would you like anything for a snack?"

"No sis I've got some business to take care of" Nibiki's eye was back on money as she left the house to rework some bets.

The next morning found Akane running. It had been a long sleepless night debating with herself about what to do with Ryoga. Around three in the morning she had decided to start her morning run, planning to get ahead on her training for the day and hoping it would help her think. Unfortunately for Soun Tendo he chose that specific time to try and sneak back in the house he was reaching for the door when it was opened and he found himself face to face with his sleep deprived daughter who only stopped long enough to tell him she still didn't want to talk to him and promptly knocked him back into orbit with her mallet.

Other than her father her run went mostly uninterrupted, except for when an old lady splashed her with uncanny accuracy as she watered the road. Soaking wet she finished her run returning to her room she noticed the time and groaned it had only taken her two hours to run around the entire city. _Shoot not fast enough._ _Ok so it didn't take me as long as I wanted… as long as I would have taken anyone else, but Ranma wants me to be able to do it in less than thirty minutes._ Akane sighed as she thought of Ranma. She closed her blinds and locked the door. She peeled off her wet cloths not bothering to put more on wrapped herself up in her blanket and sat town at her desk trying to warm herself up. _Ok No more stalling… I guess It's time to write that letter._

Akane emerged from her room two hours later with an envelope that was thicker than her wrist. Her plan was set it was almost time to put it into action. Kasumi was in the kitchen making breakfast "Good morning Akane would you like some breakfast?" She flipped some fried eggs onto a bowl of rice and handed it to Akane "Doctor Tofu is waiting for you in the dojo he said something about wanting to talk to you before he woke up Ryoga." Kasumi smiled at the look Akane made "it won't be so bad just get going before Ryoga wakes up on his own." Akane was half way out the door when Kasumi called out "OH wait Akane take Tofu Ono's food with you please."

Tofu was sitting on the floor meditating by an unconscious, bandaged Ryoga when Akane came in with breakfast. Akane pulled up short just inside the door _OH my gosh did I do all of that_. The top of Ryoga's head was covered in a white bandage, his face was swollen from his impact with the floor, his neck was covered in black and purple bruises, and his chest was encased in a hard shell from his shoulders down to his waist.

"Akane please come over here and sit down please" Tofu gestured to a spot on the floor facing him she set down her letter and handed him his breakfast " Now Akane in order for you to get the full scope of what you have done let me tell you what you have done to this (he gestured to Ryoga) boy. He has a concussion, hardly open airway, a dislocated shouldered, and seven broken ribs, two of which have been broken in multiple spots in addition to three more separated ribs. You're lucky you didn't kill him after squeezing his neck so hard. Do you understand what it is you almost did?"

Akane hung her head in shame _Yes, I do, I almost ended a life because I have no control _"Yes doctor tofu, I do understand and Ranma… well Ranma and I have a plan to fix my anger… problems." _There I've said it out loud I've got anger problems._ Akane's face turned red as she got angry about her anger problem resolving to go smash some bricks into powder as soon as she could.

"Akane" doctor tofu said with a sigh "I don't think you really do understand yet" Akane's face turned purple and a vain started bulging in her forehead. Tofu glared at her over the rim of his glasses until her face went back to a more healthy color before continuing "you can't possible understand yet what it is like to be responsible for someone's death, and I'm not here to explain it to you because the one you should talk to about it is Ranma."

Akane sat up straight "What are you talking about? Ranma's never killed anyone."

"How are you so sure Akane? Ranma's already killed at least two people." Tofu stated flatly.

Akane's eyes bulged _Ranma's never killed anyone!_ "I know what you're thinking, Akane. 'Ranma's never killed anyone,' But what about Saffron?"

"Saffron didn't die! He can't die he was just reborn as a baby!" Akane yelled at the doctor.

"That's not entirely true Akane and that's not how Ranma sees it. True Saffron is reborn but the man that he was is gone. He will emerge as a different person with different thoughts and feelings. He may be just as terrible as he once was but more than likely he will be more quiet and less than willing to use his power."

Akane sighed _ I never thought about that before. I'm going to have to ask him about it next time I write. _"Maybe you're right, but that's still only one person I don't get where you're pulling this second up from."

"Akane have you ever noticed how Ranma never fights at his full strength… ever. It's because if he wanted to he could easily kill any of his opponents. It's not something he does because of his father's training. I can tell you that. Have you ever noticed that he treats everything as if it's fragile?"

Somewhere in the forest Ranma sneezed. _Great now not only am I tied up upside down but I'm getting a cold too,_ Ranma thought as the cannibals danced around a pot of boiling water

Akane shook her head "he doesn't treat anything like it's fragile except me. Haven't _YOU_ ever noticed how many things he breaks? It's almost like he does it for fun sometimes."

"Akane listen to yourself Ranma breaks things so often because it's hard to think of yourself as so powerful all the time. He treats you as being extra fragile because to him you ARE and he never wants to hurt you. He could easily kill you in a single hit and, if my sources are correct, he did do that to someone before, but I'm not going to tell you anymore about it. That's for you and him to discus."

"BUT.."

"Akane no buts I'm not changing my mind in fact I'm going to wake up Ryoga now so you can talk to him. Think about the things I've said. Have a good day." And with that Tofu hit some pressure points on Ryoga's body and left the dojo.

Akane sat there fuming as she waited it didn't take Ryoga long to stir. He raised his hands to his heads and groaned in pain. After a moment his eyes snapped open looking straight at the ceiling. Fear etched clearly across his face his eyes slowly slid to the side. They rested on Akane for one moment before the lost boy tried to jump up and get away. Which only made his head spin bring him back to the floor on the verge of throwing up.

Akane couldn't help herself she cracked a smile at the way Ryoga acted; until she realized that he had good reason to act that way and that only made her mad. "Ryoga if you value your life you better lay still and don't move until I'm done speaking. Luckily for you Ranma has convinced me not to kill you outright. However, it comes with a price. Whenever you can find your way, you'll work as a temporary chef in Ukyou's restaurant until she recovers and asks you to leave. Upon her return you will tell her about your curse or I will hunt you down. Second, you will not be banned from this house. However, if you don't leave the premises as soon as you discover where you are I WILL remove you violently. Last, you are to take the letter I give you to Ranma as soon as I'm done with you. Then, start looking for the restaurant. Do you understand?"

Ryoga went to nod his head and discovered his bruised neck so instead he rasped out a "Yes".

Akane flinched at the sound of his voice coming out so strangely _I hope I didn't permanently damage his voice. _ "Good, now your things are right outside the dojo" she handed him the letter to Ranma "now I have to go to school. I suggest you not still be here when I get back." Akane was almost out of the dojo when she heard Ryoga's voice again.

"Could you at least lead me out of the house?" his voice came out in a thin rasp.

Akane didn't even bother to turn around "As long as you have that letter you won't need anyone to lead you. You'll get to Ranma quickly." With that she left a confused and hopeful Ryoga for school.

"Oh thou fairest Akane, how thy fierce beauty dost adorn the morning with rich beauty. I will win thy hand ye…" Akane was so deep in her thoughts that Kuno almost got in a hit before she kicked him into the stratosphere. _How could I not have see that Ranma really just doesn't want to hurt me and not cause I'm a girl_ she sat down on at her desk seconds before the bell rang she missed the teacher introducing a new student until some thunder boomed outside "his name is Yaku Uchi" all the girls in the room started to gossip about the new student except for Akane. Akane was staring in shock at the new boy not because of his shoulder length hair, his muscular form, or the large scar on the side of his face. It was his eyes flat black with no color except the malicious gleam in them the eyes reminded her of only one thing. The pervert horde that used to attack her in the morning and he was looking right at her. With one louder boom of lightning the clouds let out their water in buckets. O_h Ranma my baka where are you!_

Author's note

Ha ha! I'm moving forward with the story once more. More to come with Ranma in the next chapter, and for those of you wondering about the chef thing it'll be covered too don't worry. Let me know what you think I need all the input I can get. Thanks to those of you who like my story there is more to come.


	4. Chapter 4

The characters of the Ranma 1/2 universe are the creation and possession of the brilliant Rumiko Takahashi. I don't own anything except this story. Enjoy

**Danger**

Ranma stopped looking at the point where Ryoga had just disappeared melting into the growing darkness of the forest. _Please don't kill him Akane. _He sat down on the flattest rock he could find and started to prepare his meager evening meal _ha _Ranma laughed to himself _meager my but I'm getting soft. I've never had much food till pop and I moved in with the Tendos. Heck… _Ranma looked at the small cup of rice he was preparing _even this is more than I would get if pop were here I'd have to fight him for every grain._

"Shoot" Ranma cursed under his breath placing the rice over the fire "now Akane's gunna have to fight for her food." _The old man will get board soon and start picking fights. I'll have to warn her in my next letter._ Ranma chuckled as he watched his food cook. Food, fighting, and Akane just about the only things he ever thought about. _Soon Shampoo and Ukyou's food won't be nearly as good as Akane's as long as she can calm down. _Ranma pulled the rice off the fire and blew on it to cool it down. _Akane can actually make good… or at least not poisonous food if she slows down enough._ Ranma almost choked on his rice he would be the one to know Akane was always trying to get him to eat it first and even thought Akane didn't know it he always had. Once she ran off after one of his insults he would give it a try no questions asked, and sometimes it was almost enjoyable compared to some of the things he's eaten in his life. Not to say that most of them didn't still knock him into next week and he'd have to hide that he was ill.

He repacked his bag and put out the fire wondering again about Ryoga. _Well I've done all I can for him now it's up to Akane_. Shouldering the pack he turned away from the now dead fire and set out into the night. Moving fast through the trees in the dark of night isn't the quickest or safest way to travel because it becomes hard to doge something you can't see, but for ranma that's how he wanted it no time to think just time to react all part of training. Anyone observing the forest that night would not have seen anything. Except maybe one time as ranma let his mind wander and clipped a tree with shoulder. All someone would have seen was the trunk of a tree suddenly explode causing it to fall, but by the time the tree hit the ground there was no one around to hear it.

Ranma reched the edge of the forest and was crouched in the shadow looking out into a field there was a small house on the far side. Ranma considered going and asking if they had any food to spare when he remembered that it was well after midnight and it would probably be best if he waited till the sun came up. Ranma sat down in a hollow of a tree when it started to rain instantly changing him into a girl. "Great what else could go wrong?" Ranma muttered in soprano. _Unfortunately I'm cursed to live an interesting life. _And that's when Ranma heard the sound. The sound of one of his nightmares… it was the sound of a "c…ca…!" There were the eyes the slited eyes peeking up from under his arm. The windows on the house shattered. Ranma was off faster than he had come. Back through the forest tearing trees apart in his panic. _No daddy no don't put me back in there I don't want to learn the nekoten_. Ranma had no chance of avoiding the trap. If he had been in his right mind it never would have happened, but thanks to his stupid pop his foot went in the loop and sprung the trap. He was lifted by his foot into the air and flung face first into a tree knocking him out cold. Figures drifted in from the shadows taking in there prey hitting her with a stick to make sure it was out cold they released Ranma from the trap tied him up in thick rope and started to drag.

..

…

…

….

…..

…..

…

..

Eventually time started to mean something to Ranma again. His head throbbed, shoulder ached and he couldn't move any of his limbs do to the thick ropes that encased his entire body except his head. There was a rhythm to the throbbing in his head the steady thump of his heart. _I'm in female form. The beat is smaller and quicker than it would be if I was male. _Ranma tried to lift his hands to cradle his head but he couldn't. _Why does my head hurt so bad? Why can't I move? And why in the world am I female?_ Ranma cracked open his eyes only to shut them again quickly. _Why am I upside down? _For ranma this was quite a lot of questions. Usually they were what am I dealing with and what is the best way to pulverize it without killing it.

Ranma started some breathing exercises to try to get his head to clear. _Leme see… ryoga… tree that explains the shoulder… house… rain that explains the girl… _Ranma started to tremble_ c ca cat…did I hurt someone?_ Soon the tremors stopped _no I didn't hurt anyone. It wasn't a full nekoten or I wouldn't still be female. I'd have to be male or with Akane and I'm not with Akane so I must have been ok._

_Ok I need to find out where I am._ Keeping his eyes closed to keep the headache at bay Ranma extended his senses searching the area around him for sounds scents and the feel of people's chi. Suddenly there was a dull thump from directly in front of him then another. It was the sound of a stick hitting the soft earth ranma could sense a man holding the stick, but he wasn't alone there were more people with him, each one held a stick and after every thump two more would add there stick to the ones hitting the ground when they all joined in the chanting started.

_Dang it! There's only two times that people ever chant and neither of them end up well._ _They either think you're a god and try to get you to do things for them that aren't possible and when they find out that you're not try to kill you. Or they are going to eat you in which case you die anyway. _Though this is not always true ranma was cursed to live an interesting life and this was the way his life tended to go. _So what will it be today? God? Or dinner? As the chanting got louder _Ranma knew before he heard the sound of a fire being built and water starting to boil what he was to be he knew this chant sometimes he heard it in his dreams….

…

…

…

…

…

"Ranma" she whispered in his ear "what do we do?"

ranma wasn't sure here they were tied together upside down stairing at the pot that bubbled to their doom. "Don't worry I'll get us out of here" he whispered back as the canting continued to grow. Ranma tried flexing his muscles to break the ropes (something he'd seen on tv once) only to stop when she gasped.

"Sorry" ranma whispered to her.

"I'm ok you're just trying" ranma was running out of ideas there was no help coming from his father because he didn't know where they were no one would come for her. so there was no chance for outside help.

The someone across the fire walked out of one of the huts carrying something squirming in their arms. Ranma squinted past the fire trying to discern the new development. the cannibal walked up to the pot and raised the struggling creature over head about to throw it into the boiling water. Ranma could see it now it was a black cat eyes gleaming in fear.

"!" Ranma cried if fear.

"Ranma calm down there going to notice if you don't calm down" she whispered desperately in his ear, but it was to late the one with the cat walked around the fire a gleam in his eyes. "Good by ranma" she whispered in defeat as the cat was held up to ranma's face and the laughing started.

The laughing silenced in a fountain of blood and the screaming began…

…

…

…

…

…

Ranma sneezed bringing him out of his memories. _Great now not only am I tied up upside down but I'm getting a cold too. _ The cannibals were now dancing around the pot of water. _It won't be long now._ Ranma tested the strength of the cords holding him. _This would be easier if I was male… I guess there's nothing for it I'll just wait till they throw me in then I'll have no problem dealing will all of them._ So ranma waited letting his head recover some it didn't take long one of his captures set up a lone cry wailing into the coming dawn the rope by witch ranma was hung was lifted from its tree limb and swung over the pot of water to be retied over the steam.

Ranma grinned _they just spelled their own doom by not putting me directly into the pot._ His face was so close to the boiling water he felt the change of gender the ropes became more tight than they were before. _Time to let go a little_ some of the voices around him turned urgent but if was to late.

"HA!" ranma flexed straining every muscle in his body to its fullest extent the ropes burst into pieces around him. Before hi hit the water he pushed off the top of the pot so fast he didn't get burned flipping in an ark over head of his would be captures he could see in some of the older faces recognition. Old scars highlighting in their fear of a battle past those were the smart ones they turned and ran. _It's nice to see I'm still recognized_ they were lining up on either side of him grabbing spears and rusty swards. _I've got to teach these people a lesson. Oh how I despise them._

"Where's my pack?" they looked at each other quickly before shrugging their shoulders and charging ranma. He smiled "have it your way then" ranma bust through their ranks faster than any could react snapping bones and tearing gouges leaving trails of blood.

Just outside of the firelight there were several huts made of animal skins some of them human. Ranma ripped through the huts one after another flattening most of them in an instant looking for his pack as he evaded pursuit. In the last hut he found his pack and as he was about to tear down the hut he heard something.

It was a new born child wrapped in blankets of some kind crying. Ranma heard it a moment before it stuck the child a spear thrown through the "door" he had made it was a clumsy throw completely missing Ranma and going straight for the child. There was a solid _thunk_ and the crying stopped blood dripped from the wound.

The hut exploded in a gigantic chi burst. Those not knocked unconscious by the blast watched in mounting horror at the being in front of them. A being stood in a visible aura of green flames, traveling pack by his feet, holding a baby covered in blood with a spear sticking out of his left shoulder. Placing the baby gently at his feet Ranma turned on the remaining villagers, cold furry in his eyes. In a flash he ran around the entire camp gathering the wounded together around the now empty pot. Once all of them were together he ran back through the village his aura lighting the huts on fire. He then returned to the moaning group who were watching their homes burn.

He only said two words "Never again"

He turned away from the burning village the sun breaking through the trees highlighting the spear as it disintegrated in the heat of his passion.

There was a knock at the door. "I'll get it" little twelve year old Yuna ran to the door it wasn't often that they got visitors. They lived outside of town and whenever someone did knock on their door they could be counted on to be strange. _Like that lost kid_ she thought to herself as she opened the door. "Hello can I help you?"

"Hello you don't happen to have a phone that I could call a doctor with do you?"

"DADDY COME HERE QUICK THERE'S A STRANGER AT THE DOOR THAT'S BLEEDING TO DEATH!"

She grabbed Ranma's arm and pulled him across the threshold "It's not that bad really just need a phone…"

"Don't give me that my daddy's the doctor and I know a bad wound when I see one."

Ranma chuckled "I'm more durable than you think, but since your father is the doctor I'll humor you." Yuna glared at him leading him to a room that looked remarkably like doctor Tofu's clinic room.

"DADDY!"

"I'm right here Yuna there's no need to shout anymore." The man who walked into the room was rubbing a finger in his ear and looked remarkably like…

"Doctor Tofu?" Ranma asked puzzled looking between father and daughter._ Gadzooks, what am I going to tell Kasumi?_

"Yes, but you are probably thinking about my cousin the younger and less hansom one that had that dastardly plan to try to look just like me. Believe it or not you're not the only person to walk through my door with the same assumption. Now shut your jaw and let me look at that shoulder." Ranma had to remember to close the mouth that he hadn't known was open. _I wonder who the other person is and why they've never said anything about it before._ There was a knock on the door.

"Yuna please go get the door." The doctor said as he pulled out various instruments "now young man I need you to remove your shirt if you can or if not then I will have to cut if off you."

Ranma scrambled to pull off his shirt _I've only got two shirts I don't wanna have to sew it any more than I have too._ He had his shirt half way over his head when Yuna returned with the newcomer.

"So Mr. P what brings you back to our house and what happened to you that made you all busted up?"

"Well I can't seem to get away from your house or I wouldn't have bothered to come in you know how I've told you about my direction problems I've been walking around your house for about five minutes… at least I think that's how long I've been out there. By the way whose blood is all over the…" The newcomer stopped dead in the doorway "Ranma?"

Ranma was grinning "Well well _Mr. P-chan_ finally caught up with me have you." Ranma winced as the doctor started sewing up his shoulder. Ryoga just stood in the door numb.

"What happened to you?" Ryoga whispered.

"What? Oh just a lucky spear no problem." Ranma winced again.

"No, not that, the other scars. Where the heck did they come from?" Ryoga was shouting by the time he was done speaking.

Ranma looked down at himself and swore "this is what I get for loosing concentration." Ranma's chest and arms were covered in old and new scars one in particular was shaped like a ragged sideways v right over his heart, and looked as if it had been ripped out. There was also a long slanted gash going across his face and from right side of his forehead over his left eye.

Ryoga's jaw hit the floor as one by one the scars disappeared "what the… how the HECK did you do that!"

"Mr. P would you please stop yelling in my house." Doctor tofu stated as he finished the stitches in Ranma's shoulder "and Ranma is it? I would like to know the same thing how did you do that I can barley even see the place I just sewed up on you." Ranma's new wound was closing up and fading into nothing right before their eyes.

"Before I tell you, you both have to promise that you will never tell anyone." Ranma looked Ryoga in the eyes "especially not Akane."

Ranma got off the examination table and walked over to his pack. _Man this isn't going to be easy._ He opened the top of the pack and pulled out a kit of red thread. "Yuna please leave the room."

"But I want to know…"

"What I'm going to talk about you shouldn't have to hear ever leave or no one ever finds out." Ranma said cutting off her reply. She turned to her dad who shook his head then walked out in a huff.

Ranma picked up his shirt and started to sew it back together "you know that I've been training to be the best martial artist ever science I was - with my dad. You see the thing with bragging that you're the best is people want to prove that you're wrong and you tend to get in fights. My dad figured that the easiest way for me to be the best would be to train me 24/7 and so we did. We went all over the place training in dojo's till my dad would get us kicked out. So I never made any friends only enemies… well that's not all true I did make one but… anyway for pop it never mattered how tired I was or how hungrey I was or even how hurt I was if there was a challenger or training to be done there would be no mercy."

Ranma paused flipped over his shirt and continued. "You've got no idea what it was like living like that. My dad thought it was the greatest form of training. The more he bragged the more fights I would get in, and I would always win. Now the problem with fighting anything goes is that your opponent can use any weapon that you can think of. I haven't always been as fast as I am now most of my scars are from being just a moment to slow. Several of the scars are from the nekoten training, but most of them are from fights." Ranma finished the last stitch and put it down on the counter intending to wash the blood off it later.

"Now the thing about getting scars," he continued as scars started to reappear on his arms, "is the more you have…," Ranma paused and closed his eyes spreading his arm wide, " the more fight's you get in." All the scars on his body reappeared the sheen of the old ones in sharp contrast to the newest one that was slightly bloody but healing quickly. "You see the more scars you have the more dangerous you look, and when you have as many as I do your whole body screams dangerous"

It was true Ranma's entire being seemed to radiate danger and fear. Anyone looking at him would have been able to tell in an instant that he has survived countless battles. Just being in the same room as Ranma made Ryoga on edge. "Eventually I got tired of the fighting, the bleeding. At the time I blamed it all on my father… still do in fact. So I decided to leave my father and set out with my one friend."

As Ranma scars started to fade back into nothing, he pulled out his second shirt and put it on. "It didn't take me long to figure out that even if I left my father I was still fighting all the time it was the same thing over again. It wasn't as bad though; I would fight and my friend would put me back together again. We were relatively happy and every scrape I got us into I got us out of." Ranma looked at his hands there were extensive scars all over his knuckles and fingers. "In the end i… lost… my friend and went back to my father. I guess he finally understood what a problem he had caused me and so he took me to this dojo way out in the middle of nowhere to an old lady he called 'shrink' and she taught me how to control the chi in my body to fill in the gaps." He grinned "sort of like a magic erase marker." He looked up to see if either of them had caught the joke "anyway now you know what it's all about"

Ranma flashed across the room reached through the doorway and grabbed Yuna pulling her into the room by the back of her shirt "Now Yuna, if you're going to spy on people you really should learn to conceal yourself better."

Yuna looked abashed "How did you know? I wasn't even in sight."

"I haven't survived by luck you know" he winked at her back to his usual mood.

"Who was your friend?" Yuan asked

Ranma rubbed her head "Ask me again sometime when you're older and maybe I'll tell you. You actually remind me of her." walking over to Ryoga he prompted "I assume that you have a letter for me."

"Oh, ya." Ryoga reached for his pack looking for the letter "so… "Her"?"

Ranma sighed "Yes "her" and don't tell Akane cause it's not like you think I said friend for a reason"

Ryoga handed him the letter "Good cause you don't need to go off and hurt Akane anymore." Ranma rapped him on the head.

"Don't you think I know that? By the way you're in better shape than I thought you'd be."

Ryoga's face palled "You thought it was going to be worse?"

"Ya," Ranma shrugged, "she must have gone for harder body parts faster than I expected. Or maybe she was tired. Anyway what did she break?"

"It must have been the second of the two 'cause she was doing crazy amounts of handstand pushups with waits. I've got 7 broken ribs that Tofu treated so I don't think I'll be fighting anytime soon."

"Good you need a break" Ranma tore open the letter and started reading.

"Hey Ranma do you know why Akane would want me to help at Ukyou's is there something wrong with her or something"

Ranma glared at Ryoga over the top of his letter, "If you must know Akane put her in the hospital."

Ryoga paled again "What! And you wanted to send me back to her?"

"It's not that bad. Ukyou actually broke her own hand and passed out, but she's confined to the mental ward for a little while she's a little… unstable… at the moment, Akane felt bad for her and decided to keep the restaurant open for her. However," Ranma waved the letter, "she is going to need help for a while cause of her cooking. Now if you don't mind," Ranma went back to his letter.

"Geez just ask'n, don't have to bite my head off." Ryoga mumbled as he turned to talk to the doctor so he could get a second opinion on his condition.

_So it all turned out ok… so why do I feel uneasy_. The hidden scar over Ranma's heart started to throb slightly he rubbed it absentmindedly remembering who gave it to him.

Off at Furinkan High someone laughed silently as a bunch of boys rushed a sole girl on the path from the school welding all kinds of weapons _I will soon have my revenge on the scared boy._

Authors Note

Have no fear it will all finish in the end, even if I take a while. Writing is harder than I ever thought it would be. Thanks for reading. Reviews are appreciated both positive and corrective let me know what YOU think.


	5. Chapter 5

The characters of the Ranma 1/2 universe are the creation and possession of the brilliant Rumiko Takahashi. I don't own anything except this story. Enjoy

From bad to worse

-stab- -smash- -scrape- -plop- _Shoot I did it again_ the person at table three gave a sigh of relief that they didn't have to eat the monster that had almost just escaped off the grill. Akane had just disposed of her most recent failed attempt at cooking _how is it that scientists can't create life spontaneously but I can? _She was just about ready to close the Ucchan in fact it was the last order of the night _OK slow down and try it again_. Akane finished the order and started cleanup. _I was on a roll till tonight it's been… three weeks since I did that. _Akane closed and locked the front door glancing for a moment at the sign that she had put on the door that read. IF YOU LIKE THE REGULAR FOOD SERVED HERE PLEASE CONTINUE TO COME SO THAT WHEN THE REAL CHEF RETURNS THAN WE CAN STILL BE OPEN THANK YOU. Akane grimaced as she started to walk away recalling what the sign on every table inside said. If the food is not edible send it back till it is thanks Akane Tendo. It had cost her but she was doing it she was cooking.

"Ah Akane?"

She sighed, "Yes Ryoga I'll let you in."

The lost boy tried not to smile as Akane returned to the front door to let him in. "Sorry, but now you don't need to come in tomorrow."

Akane wasn't about to thank him she still hadn't forgiven him, but when he did manage to show up the sales tended to go up, and it was nice to have some more time to herself. She opened the door let him in again and closed it again without speaking to him. By now it was tradition.

As she resumed her walk she couldn't help but think about her favorite person. Right now he was at a dojo where he was learning how to heal with Chi. However that was supposed to work. He had traveled far enough away in the past weeks that his letters now arrived a day late, and it was strangely frustrating to be a day behind him even if his letters sounded as if they were in the present.

She walked into her house and headed to the kitchen to make herself some dinner before she started her evening training. At first she had asked Katumi to save some dinner for her so she wouldn't have to eat her own cooking, but after she had told Ranma he had told her, "If the people at the restaurant are willing to eat your cooking I think you should try to eat it as well" at first she had flat out refused but after a few days she gave in to her guilty feeling and asked her sister to stop making her dinner and (sometimes) she was surprised to find that she liked her own cooking. Ranma's most recent letter had been left on the counter for her. Akane reached for it and her stomach growled. _Sorry Ranma I guess food comes first tonight._ Akane decided to go easy tonight grabbing some cereal and milk and sitting down at the table to read the letter.

My dearest Akane,

In another day or two I'll be moving on from here. There is still much for me to learn but all I can think about right now is getting back to you, and to do that I need to keep moving. I'm getting close now I'm only about a week away from what I think is my first stop. (Akane took a bite of cereal slightly surprised when it didn't taste like salt) I ran into Happosai a week ago and I guess I gave him the slip (it helps that I managed to knock him out) cause he hasn't bothered me since. I'm glad that everything is going all right at the restaurant and you're up to page ten in the training. You are progressing a lot faster than I thought you would and that's great as long as you're doing it all correctly. Don't worry so much about smashing the bolder. Hit through it instead of at it and you'll get better results. Sorry that this is a short letter this training tends to leave me tired. One last thing if the horde continues to attack you let them know in no uncertain terms that when I get back anyone that has participated will have to answer to me. I think of you all the time and I see you in my dreams. I love and miss you.

With hope always,

Ranma

Akane kissed the letter and took it with her to her room to place with the rest before changing into her Gi and going out for her night training. Today it was to be roof hopping in the dark with a full travel pack on. It was this kind of training that made her think of Happosai after all Ranma's dad had been trained by him, but it was good for practice anyway and so she did it.

The following morning (after writing Ranma a letter) Akane could be found running down the road with a massive bolder on her shoulders courtesy of Ranma. At the end of her run she had the opportunity to throw the bolder as far as she could and then proceed to hit it bare fisted until it made gravel for the local gravel miners. She completed her training early because of Ranma's advice but she knew she was far from good, for her instructions were to 'get a larger bolder each day until you can break it into small enough chunks in one hit'.

Akane ate breakfast with the rest of her family that morning and went off to school with Nibiki though she walked on the fence with almost the same ease as Ranma.

"So Akane, what are the chances that Kuno will win the fight today?" Nibiki asked.

Akane rolled her eyes "jeez sis I'd think you'd know the odds on that one already."

"Oh I do but as long as Kuno keeps betting on himself I'll continue to make some money off of it." She smirked "Now the horde is a different story I've got plenty of people betting on who'll be the first one pulverized and how many bones you'll break"

"Oh shut up sis." Akane was angry. _Stupid horde had to start up again now that Ranma's not here, and it's not MY fault that they attacked me before I had a better grasp on how to control my strength._ The horde had not only started in the mornings now but also after school. As if the school day had given them some magical new strength or Akane would be so tired from the first battle that she would be weak.

Akane was upset by the time they reached the school and the horde attacked with the usual screams of "I LOVE YO…" and "RANMA'S LEFT SO NOWS MY CHAN…" _Seriously you'd think they would learn _she thought as she silenced them. _Oh well at least I can practice my control._ That was something that Ranma had told her to do "Akane you need to always look for some positive or life is going to get really tough as a martial artist"

Akane cut a rose in half with a flick of her wrist "Oh my fairest Akane the fiend Soutome has run off with the pigtailed goddess and left you here with empty promises and a ring unworthy of your presence. Accept this ring and cast off that fiend's and let us date!" Kuno was presenting a ring with a diamond the size of Akane's hand in a box in one hand, and his bokken in the other.

Akane promptly planted her foot in his face _geez the rings just get bigger and bigger he thinks that a bigger ring will change my mind what an IDIOT! _Akane had recently discovered that she moved fast enough that she could do a complete vertical kick and return her foot to the ground before her skirt would ruffle. This in turn made defeating the horde easier, for no one would catch a look at her under pants.

Akane brushed some dust off the bottom of her skirt. _This is a lot easier than I remember it being. _Akane glanced out of the corner of her eye _dang it he's still there._ Yaku Uchi was standing off to the side of the field leering at her again. _Every day, dang it, he just stands there and watches._ Akane hated the uncomfortable feeling that he gave her. _I wish he would join the horde so I could have a reason to break his face._

She walked inside to get out of his line of sight and saw her sister collecting money from some disappointed kids. "So sis what were the bets today? Still have anyone betting on me loosing?" The moneyless kids slouched away.

"No, no one bets on that one anymore. Turns out the real money is in betting on how long it takes you and how you finish Kuno. By the way could you be a little more creative on how you do it."

"I'll think about it on one condition."

"Oh?"

"Yes, you have to find out about that Yaku kid for me. He's creeping me out and I need an excuse to kick his butt. Plus…" Akane looked around to make sure they were alone. "I think that he may be the one responsible for THOSE"

"I hate to say it but I think you might be right… I'll see what I can do." She said then she walked away. _She'll do it she's got the glint of money in her eyes._ The bell rang and once again Akane was late for class.

_Maybe I should tell him about them…_Akane thought to herself once again as she stood in the hall with her buckets. For the past few weeks notes letters and pictures started to end up in Akane's stuff at first it hadn't seemed that bad just one of the more shy guys trying to profess there love. In fact the first letter had simply said that she was hot and had a great body. Something that she had actually had a letter about before but had then stopped (what she didn't know is that when Ranma had found out who sent it he had broken all the fingers on their writing hand).

Akane sighed this time it had started out ok like this one _not that I like people scanning my body like that._ Then gradually the notes had started becoming really explicit in there writing detailing committing act with her is detail that made her extremely uncomfortable, so she stopped reading them and threw them away. However then things went from bad to worse, they didn't stop there she assumed that the person who did it found out she wasn't reading them the pictured started to show up. Sometimes they were drawn sometimes printed and recently they were live photos of male members and other explicit things.

_I was right not to tell Ranma about them yet. I'll deal with it myself and whoever is doing this is going to pay dearly._ She couldn't seem to escape from this person the notes had started in her locker then when she stopped using it they found their way into her school bag, and when she stopped using that they were on her desk or the window and even at the restaurant. But the one that bothered her most was the one that she found in her bedroom last night. She needed to find out who was doing this and fast that's why she had asked her sister to help out if there was anyone who could find out what was going on it would be Nibiki.

The bell rang interrupting her thoughts. _Soon _she thought leaving for the next class _very soon._

One horde and a few Kuno beating's later Akane arrived at the Ucchan to check on Ryoga. _He better not have wondered off yet… and I want to practice my cooking._ She entered the restaurant and found Ryoga behind the counter cooking. "How's business today?"

"Not bad I just finished a rush."

"Get something to eat and I'll take over for a while." She grabbed an apron and rounded the end of the grill. Some of the customers shifted uneasily wondering if this was going to be their last meal. She started grilling. When the door opened, Akane looked up to welcome the newcomer and stopped dead. Standing at the door was none other than Ukyou.

"Get out…" Ukyou whispered "Get out NOW"

Akane put away her apron and without a word walked past Ukyou through the door. _Well that wasn't so bad_. She walked down the street. _What should I do now? I don't need to be home for another few hours._ Eventually she decided that she would run home sneak in though her window (training) grab some writing things and head to the park to write her next letter to Ranma.

She popped the top off the bottle of soda she had just taken from her personal refrigerator waiting for the fax to print from her contact. She may appear to not care about her sisters problems, but truth be told she was really worried about the latest form of harassment that Akane was being put through.

She had been searching for information for two weeks but so far nothing, and that's why she was actually waiting for the fax. The thing that bothered her most was that even with her extensive contacts she couldn't find any information on the person harassing Akane or on Yaku Uchi. Coincidence? _I think not._ The fax finished printing and she ripped it from the machine surprised by the length.

At the top of the fax was a picture of Yaku._ Finally, some information. _the glass bottle she had been holding smashed on the floor; her face drained of color as she read the message "no" she whispered in disbelief.

She dropped the fax and ran to the wall next to her bed trying to open the secret compartment in the wall. _I'VE GOT TO FIND AKANE RIGHT NOW! _She yelled in her head, the compartment wouldn't open SLAM! She hit the small door and it slid back revealing the object of her desire. Grabbing it she rushed down the stairs barley pausing at the door to get her shoes. As she raced down the street, if you happened to be a good martial artist, you would have heard the click of a clip sliding home and a hammer drawing back.

She dropped the letter in a mail box and began her walk home. It was getting close to sundown and some storm clouds had gathered promising to make the walk home harder. She didn't feel the need to rush home the rain didn't bother her she actually enjoyed the rain… when Ranma wasn't around to ruin the moment with the sex change.

_Go figure one of my favorite things and I can't even share it with my fiancé._ Caught up in her thoughts she almost missed the person sneaking up behind her. Warned by a sixth sense she turned… just a second to late the momentum of her turn caused her to land on her side with her arms out in front of her body the pens she had been holding scattered across the ally. Looking down at her was Happosai "Get your revenge on my unworthy pupil" he said to someone outside of her view "then run for your life he doesn't take messing with Akane well, but this should teach him some respect" he hopped to the top of the wall and then putting on his disguise called "if you want to join me latter colleting my panties fell free." Happosai laughed and then leapt out of sight.

Someone behind Akane laughed sending a chill up her spine "I've got much worse things to do with my time." Akane felt a foot on her shoulder that rolled her to her back she looked up to see who her new attacker was and met eyes with Yaku Uchi "MUCH worse things." He said and grinned.

Akane tried to get up to move and found she couldn't "I figure by now you've found out you can't move and before you try I'll just tell you. You can't talk ether" Akane tried anyway tried to yell at him but like he said nothing happened so she chose to glair at him instead.

"Oh your eyes can be very intimidating when you want them to. You probably want to know why I'm doing this to you and since I have a while I might as well tell you." He paused.

"Get on with it you promised us…" Yaku turned away for a moment to address someone Akane couldn't see.

"Shut your trap and wait it won't be long now" he turned back to Akane "sorry for the interruption. Now let's see… I'll give you the short version." He unbuttoned his shirt to reveal a gruesome scar that looked as if he had been shot by a cannon ball in the heart. A mostly circular scar that had lines radiating out from the edges the scar covered most of his chest. "You see, your boyfriend gave me this years ago. He probably thought that he killed me because I'm not dead and I'm sure that if he knew I was still alive he would hunt me down. But you probably want to know where you fit into all of this. I'm not stupid like most of… Ranma's" he spat out the name as if it were rotten fruit "enemies I'm not going to attack him head on in a fair fight. Fair fights get you killed and I know that in a fair fight between me and HIM I'd leave in a body bag."

There was a grunt of annoyance from behind him and he sighed "Getting to the main point I'm not going to fight fair in fact I always fight dirty." He looked down at her again "real dirty." His smile widened "so here's what going to happen" he pulled a ninja throwing knife from behind his back "I'm going to slice you up the same way I sliced up your boyfriend last time we fought. Starting here" he gestured at his chest above his heart "to here" he drew a shaped line over his own heart "than here" he drew a line across his face.

Akane's heart was racing she was going to get cut up and she couldn't do anything about it. _NO this can't happen Ranma's enemies aren't supposed to go for me If he's not here._ Yaku stepped toward her and none to gently kicked her arm off her chest where it lay, exposing her chest. "I'd better hurry now I only have so long before you'll get the feeling back in your body" Her heart beat faster "oh I almost forgot to mention why my friends are here" he snapped his fingers and three men came into view standing by her legs. "They are here to 'service' you and late away that virginity I know you have"

Akane's mind stopped working for a second processing. _NOOO it's HIM!_ "That's right you'll never be able to look at another man again without this coming back to haunt you." He snapped his fingers again and the men at her legs started to touch her.

"Now" he said to her "let's get started." He placed the throwing knife on her chest.

_AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!_ Akane screamed silently trying to fight back. The first drop of rain fell from the sky to land on her face crying for her. As the knife took its first bite into her chest she let out a silent cry _I NEED YOU RANMA!_

Ranma was packing up his things getting ready to leave. The teachers were throwing him a going away party. _This has never happened before. With pop we always got kicked out_. Master Chang had said 'you're the best pupil I've ever had and I'm sorry to see you leave so soon'. Ranma had promised that he would be back someday to finish. And so here he was packing up to leave early in the morning.

He picked up the bundle of letters from Akane and his forehead crinkled in worry. _There's something that she's not telling me._ He sighed _all I can do is wait if she doesn't want to tell me. _He has a sudden moment of jealousy thinking that it could be another man, before he squashed the thought _that's stupid the rings work it's not another guy she loves YOU._ He kissed the letters and went to put them in his pack when he heard her.

"_I NEED YOU RANMA!"_ her voice was full of desperation, pain, need, loneliness, and hopelessness. There was a ripping sensation in Ranma's heart and he fell unconscious to the floor.

There was an explosion of golden light and sound. The three men assaulting Akane were sent flying into a concrete wall making three large circular cracks in the wall. They all let out a cry of pain and fell unconscious to the Ground. Standing right by Akane was a glowing golden form of a man. A man that looked like Ranma.

"YOU?" Yaku cried in fear leaping away Akane's now bleeding form "YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO BE HERE!" He threw knife at Ranma. It hit him directly where his heart would have been… and shattered into a million pieces.

Ranma's form didn't appear to notice he bent down over Akane and placed his glowing hand over her bleeding chest. A golden thread came out of his hand pulling the wound together, stopping the bleeding and restoring the skin to smooth and unblemished.

"Oh no you don't." Ranma said and there was a burst of golden light creating a dome over the area. Yaku had been trying to slip away and suddenly found himself stopped by a wall of gold. He turned back toward Ranma drawing two new knifes.

"BRING IT ON! I CAN'T LOOSE NOW!" Yaku yelled.

Without a word Ranma was off running directly toward Yaku who brought his knifes up to block. Eight feet from Yaku Ranma leaped bringing his feet in front of himself blasting the knifes into tiny pieces. The force of the impact threw Yaku through the barrier and into the wall behind it. Ranma still with his feet planted firmly into Yaku's chest grabbed his arms "Good Riddance." Ranma said and then he pulled with his arms and pushed with his feet. Yaku's arms stretched and then tore from his body blood splattered from both sockets over the wall. His body slumped slowly to the ground and blood began to pool around him mixing with the now pouring rain.

The glow faded until there was only Ranma who walked back to Akane's limp form gently lifted her into his arms and started to walk. _He's saved me again _she thought.

"Yes, and I always will" he replied to her thoughts.

Arriving home Ranma's glowing form walked up the stairs opened the door and placed Akane in her bed. He bent down and kissed her putting all his love into that one kiss. He pulled his face away to see Akane crying "I love you." He whispered as his form began to fade.

"I love you too." Akane said regaining her voice just in time for Ranma to disappear.

_I'm glad I switched to night runs. Less happens to a mailman at night,_ the man thought. Just then he slipped and fell on his face a letter flying out of his bag and into the rainy sky. The man picked himself up and noticed that his shirt was stained red. Looking for the source of the red he saw red running on down the wall next to him and out across the ally. _Serves those hooligans right for painting on the walls. I'm glad it rained today so that all that paint could come off. Also glad that there's no one around to get hurt like I just did._ He continued walking leaving the empty ally to wash away all traces of the red substance.

Notes rings, mail carrier, sward blade, dragon, tattoo, cat tattoo, girl tattoo, wings, pos rape, yaku UCHI "pervert/ baka"

Authors Note

Dark I know, but all will end right. Just stay tuned. R&R


End file.
